The principal objectives of this project are part of the ongoing effort identifying antiplaque and anticaries agents suitable for short-term clinical investigation, as well as to develop methods for assessing the clinical potential for these agents. The present study investigated the effects of DCPD treatments on the following: (a) uptake of flouride by molars; (b) caries incidence; and, (c) pH levels in dental plaque of rats wearing an intraoral fluoride releasing device (IFRD). The DCPD treatments significantly enhanced enamel uptake of fluride released by the IFRD. Rats wearing an IFRD exhibited a low caries incidence with or without a DCPD pretreatment. pH respones among groups were similar.